


极度性爱

by Philiaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	极度性爱

“Venom，你来真的是吗。”Eddie生无可恋的看着眼前的擎天巨物，他自己的尺寸都没有那么大！  
“愿赌服输。”  
Venom低沉的声音在他耳边响起，平时听起来很让人安心，而现在，就像是驱赶不开的苍蝇让Eddie烦躁，没办法，谁让他赌输了呢。  
“我服，但这个不行，我不想明天去看肛肠科。”  
“你有我呢！”  
“操你的，Venom！”  
“你到底上不上来。”  
“如果——如果这个东西能再小那么一点点……”Eddie愁眉苦脸的用的食指和拇指比划了一下大小，如果小一些的话他就当不小心坐在树枝上了，或者灌了一次肠。而这个！这个黑黢黢，上面还布满疙疙瘩瘩的凸起的——Eddie一瞬间不知道该怎么形容。他踮着脚，咬着指甲想了半天，还是归类到了假阳具那边。  
“Edd，看着我，Edd。”  
Eddie不情愿地扭头看向身旁的镜子，Venom高大的身影代替他出现在里面。  
“你要让我这样的块头有一个阳痿的阴茎吗？操你的，Edd，我不同意！”  
“阳痿不是用在这里的！呸，重点是我坐不进去！”  
“我管你，我是不会让步的。”  
Eddie选择转身逃跑，然而刚抬起脚的瞬间就被Venom黏在墙上了。  
黑色的触手形成了Venom的脸：“还是说你想让我的舌头给你做扩张？”  
说着，就伸出他带倒刺的舌头。  
Eddie疯狂摇头：“会死人的！”  
“我会修复好你的伤口，让那里跟原来一样。”  
“那样也不行！我拒绝！”  
“你到底上不上？信不信我叫你一辈子‘怂包’。或者，”Venom顿了一下，“或者我可以在你某次开摩托的时候，直接把你按在上面，专找颠簸的地方走。”  
“去你的！我上！我上就是了！”  
虽是这么说，但Eddie看到那个庞然大物，还是不自觉地咽了咽口水。他在心里比划了一下，觉得自己想要把整个阳具吞进去还是太困难了。最后他不得不掏出手机去咨询一下谷歌。  
“你要把我晾在一边多久？”Venom催促着。  
“闭嘴，我在查资料！”  
“P·U·S·S·Y.”Venom一个字母一个字母的念出那个词。  
“呸！”  
Eddie在网上翻了许久，直到眼睛酸痛才放下手机。他深呼一口气，拍了拍脸，决定上了。他利索的脱掉自己的裤子，软软的阴茎垂在身前。  
“哼。”Venom轻哼了一声表示不屑。  
“你的尺寸才是犯规好吗！”Eddie大声抗议。  
“好的好的，快一点。”  
Eddie开始准备自己扩张穴口。他转过身背对着那个庞然大物，用唾液沾湿自己的手指，伸向身后的穴口，异物的进入让那里一阵紧缩。他从来没有那么不适过，他的身体在拒绝，可如果不做，让Venom随心所欲的话，他可能会留下心理阴影。  
Eddie压抑着身体的自然反应将整个中指捅入进去，温热的肠壁包裹住他的手指，还好，撑过最开始的不适后，在里面的感受还没那么糟。他开始模仿抽插，让手指在里面进出。肠壁逐渐适应了异物的进出，逐渐分泌出润滑的爱液，Eddie适时地插入了自己的第二根手指。  
“哼……唔！”后穴再一次扩张让他不自觉地哼出了声。  
“哦呵，这样就有感觉了？”Venom在他耳边说着挑衅的话。  
“闭嘴！”  
这个时候Eddie的脸已经通红，有顺着脖子往下蔓延的架势，他在心中咒骂Venom，让他等着。  
“我等着。”Venom坏笑着。  
“该死！”  
这句话刚说出口，他就碰到了自己最敏感的那一点，他整个人哆嗦了一下，身前的阴茎一下抬起了头。他喘着粗气不敢说话，怕自己一开口就会发出不得了的声音。  
Eddie的变化根本逃不过Venom的眼，看他这样，Venom觉得自己也有反应了，由触手组成的阳具饥渴难耐的等着Eddie后穴的包裹。  
那个滋味肯定很爽。Venom在心中这样想到。他要把Eddie操翻天，他要将Eddie的肠壁撑成自己这根阳具的形状，再也恢复不了原来的样子，他要让Eddie的身体离不开自己的操弄。  
一想至此，Venom更不想等了，与其让Eddie慢吞吞的扩张，还不如短痛一下。Venom伸出自己的触手禁锢住了Eddie的手。  
“Venom？你要干什么？”Eddie的声音变了调，他有一种不详的预感。  
“操你。”Venom用最简单的话来解释他接下来的行动。  
他分离出一根根纤细的触手进入Eddie的后穴，它们各司其职的在他的身体内蠕动，其中专门有一根顶在Eddie体内最敏感的那一点上，这让他的身体不自觉地向后仰去，身前的阴茎勃起、肿大，浓稠的精液不受控制的从铃口冒出。  
“哈！哈啊！不！Venom！不、不要！”Eddie用因为快感而变了调的声音乞求Venom住手。  
“你知道，不可能。”Venom一边说着一边娴熟地操控自己的触手们对Eddie的后穴进行扩张，它们扒开穴口，露出里面粉嫩的软肉，爱液顺着触手流淌下来。  
“哦，这可不能浪费。“  
Venom架起Eddie来到自己化出的那根阳具的上方，那些爱液正滴落在上面——还有顺着阴茎一路留下来的精液。它们在Venom的阳具上会和。  
“我准备好了，你呢？”Venom的这句话昭示着他要准备开始了。  
“没、没有，Venom！不！”  
Eddie已经没有拒绝的权利，Venom的阳具前端借助他的爱液和精液插入他的后穴中。  
“痛！哈啊！不，Venom，真的太疼了，住手，住手！”  
“晚了，Edd，我会做到最后的。”  
“哈？“  
Eddie还没反应过来，Venom就已经将他使劲按下，让他的后穴将自己硕大的阳具吞入，直达对方身体的最深处。  
Eddie大张着嘴，他的大脑一片空白，疼痛的刺激让他流下泪水，疼痛的刺激让他无法说话，疼痛的刺激让他射出精液，他觉得自己的身体要从后开始被撕裂了。但他还没调整好，Venom就操控着他的触手让Eddie动了起来，阳具前端仿造成人类男性龟头的样子，撑起的伞边刮在Eddie柔软的肠壁上摩擦出快感的电流在他身体内流窜。  
Eddie原本带着痛苦的喘息开始夹带着一丝丝别样的声音，Venom听出来了，他加快了自己的动作，甚至悄悄改变了阳具的形状，为了能更好的探索对方的身体，尤其是最敏感的地方，那里不论如何抽插，阳具的柱体上的凸起一直都会碾压在那里。  
在如此的操弄下Eddie的喘息变成了浪叫，身前的阴茎就没有停止过射精，Venom的阳具把他操得欲仙欲死，这样的感觉从来没有过。他从求饶变成了求操。  
“哦！操！快点！哈啊！再快点！”Eddie大喊着，他恨不得自己来动。  
“哦，心急的猫咪，我会把你操得一周都下不来床。”  
Venom加快了速度，他硕大的阳具在Eddie体内驰骋，完全撑开了他的后穴，Eddie觉得如果Venom没有恢复的能力，他可能一辈子都无法合拢了，但他现在根本不在意，肉体上的欢愉让他无暇顾及那么多，他沦为性欲的奴隶，乞求Venom的操弄。  
这场性爱不知持续了多久，他们的战场从客厅来到卧室，又从卧室来到浴室，房间的每个角落都留下了他们做爱的痕迹，Eddie因为Venom的关系根本不知疲惫，他们二人肆意的索取自己的需求，他们比以前更加的融为一体。他们现在就是一个人，Eddie，Venom，Venom，Eddie，他们共享自己所有的感官，他们从性爱上完成了一次升华。  
如果不是Venom饿了，这场性爱不知还要持续多久。他恢复了Eddie被他蹂躏得一塌糊涂的下体，幸好如此，不然Eddie只能打个急救把自己送去肛肠科。  
“真的是太爽了。”Venom感叹了一声。  
“如果你最开始能小点会——哈啊！”  
Eddie的话还没说完，Venom的一根触手伸入他的后穴开始抽插起来。  
“如果你再说，我不介意让你当众被我操。”  
“去你的Venom！”


End file.
